Mata Biru
by AlphaWolf.x
Summary: "Mata Biru, kamu adalah milikku" He whispered to me inbetween kisses, "What does that mean?" I ask. He looks me straight into the eyes, with that smile he only gives me and tells me "Blue eyes, you are mine" Alecs a closet gay, and Magnus knows what he wants. Alecs quiet with no fashion sense, Magnus is loud and fabulous. Malec boyxboy
1. Chapter 1

**Heylo Der Shadow Hunter! No mundanes allowed. **

**I dont think this will be very good or popular but I wanted to write it and Malec are my otp. So yeah.**

**All rights go to Cassandra Clare, that bitch who made my otp go bye byes. The person we hate and love at the same time. To love is to destroy she says, heres perfect gays, love them? Oh yeah wait a minute let me destroy your soul! Okay sorry, rant over.**

* * *

"Come on Alec, please!" My sister Isabel begged me to go to some party. Apparently Magnus Bane was the most popular boy at school and we just have to attend his party. Iz just had to be popular or you know what, she'll die. It's the end of the world when you're not popular for her. Where as I myself would rather stay in and read a book.

"No, Iz. Go yourself, I don't want to" I said and stood up, making our cat Church flee from under my chair from where he was hiding. He was a weird cat, he didn't really like anyone but we still kept him.

"Oh come on, bro. Just come with us, it will be a laugh" My adoptive brother Jace appeared at the door. You know, its hard to say no to him. He just so persuasive, and you know, goldenly beautiful. Yeah, so I may have a crush on my adoptive brother, but its fine, I know he's not gay so it's not like anything would ever happen.

"Please, Ally Cat" Iz said using the nickname she called me when she was four. I hate that name, but it reminded me that she's my lil sister and I have to make sure she doesn't get into any danger. Plus if any boy tried anything with her I could do my big brother job and punch them. With Jaces good looks and persuasiveness, Izzys vulnerability and begging, I gave in.

"Fine" I rolled my eyes and huffed.

"Yay! I'm gonna pick your clothes!" Iz said and ran into my room. Jace slapped my shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Thanks bro, I did not want to go myself, Izzy will totally ditch me" He said.

"As long as you don't ditch me for a blond" I warned him.

"Same to you" Jace said and left.

Yeah, blonds aren't my type, neither are girls.

"Isabel!" I gasped. "Do you want everyone to know im gay" I whispered fiercely at her. She had left out black trousers and tight blue top and a sleeveless leather jacket.

"What?! No way does it make you look gay!" Iz yelled, I flinched at her shouting 'Gay' anyone could her it, well by anyone I mean Jace. "It makes your eyes stand out" She smiled proudly.

"Why can't I just wear this?" I moaned.

"No way Alec. You can't wear sweat pants and a moth-eaten jumper to Magnus Banes party! Have you no common sense!" Izzy gasped like I had just told her to kill a puppy.

"Whatever, Iz. I'll put these on, if people notice, i swear to you, you aint ever leaving this house again" I threatened her and shooed her out of my room.

When we got to Magnus Banes house Izzy knocked the door and I stood behind them both, trying to go unnoticed. The door opened revealing a boy around my age.

The first thing I noticed about Magnus Bane was he wore makeup, it didn't make him look feminine in any way, it made him look...amazing. He had on black jeans, a white opened tshirt and a black jacket. His hair was spiked up and I knew he was partly asian or something like that.

My plan worked completely because he focused straight on Iz and Jace, like everyone else does.

"Hi, we're new at school and we heard about your party's" Isabel said walked a step closer to Magnus. "legendary" She whispered at him in a voice that would make most boys fall to their knees, but not Magnus. He went unnoticed.

"Okay new kids. I'll let you stay, but only because of the hot one" Magnus said.

Both Iz and Jace said 'Thank you' confusing Magnus.

"What? I meant him" Magnus said and pointed behind them. "With the blue eyes" He smiled. I think I stopped breathing. Before I knew what was happening I smiled. I coughed and turned my smile into a fake confused look. "You guys can get in, if blue eyes has a drink with me" He stated his condition.

"Done!" Iz squealed and grabbed my hand, pulling me in. There was people dancing and drinking, I was glad Izzy made me change because I would have been so under dressed.

"Come on blue eyes, lets drink" Magnus said and guided me away from my family. I gave Jace a 'rescue me' look but he only laughed and walked away.

"I, uh don't drink" I said as Magnus and I sat down at a bar. I was amazed this was his house. There was literally a bar in his house.

"Oh course you drink blue eyes, or you'd be dead" Magnus chuckled and told the man at the bar something.

"I mean alcohol" I added. "I don't drink alcohol" I clarified. As soon as a man put down two shots of something I chugged it back in nervous tension.

"You don't drink? Doesn't seem like that blue eyes" Magnus grinned and drank his shot. He turned to me. "So, you must tell me your name, blue eyes. Its simply not fair if you know mine" He said. I found myself lost in his eyes. They were rather cat-like, maybe contacts, I wouldn't put it past him the way he dresses. He had eyeliner and glitter in his hair, it shouldn't be sexy, but he was. I realised he had just asked me a question.

"Alexander Lightwood" I muttered.

"Alexander" Magnus smiled, as he said it, as if testing it out.

"You can call me Alec, though" I mumbled.

After a few more drinks, I was feeling a little dizzy and light-headed.

"I um, should go now" I murmured. Magnus looked at me, almost...sad? No Alec, don't start thinking anyone like Magnus Bane would ever like you, he's probably not even gay. Even if he was why would he go for someone like you. You're nothing.

"Why so soon" Magnus frowned.

"My family will be looking for me" I lied and looked over my shoulder. Isabel was talking to a geeky boy with glasses and Jace was talking to a red-headed girl.

"Oh really?" Magnus asked, a sly grin on his face. I can't really explain what happened next. Magnus for some strange reason unknown to me- put his hand on my cheek and I done the only reasonable thing for a closet gay to do. I moved over without thinking on the fact I was sitting on a stool. I fell of the stool and bashed my head on the table, and fell into complete darkness.

* * *

**So there, chapter one dear Nephilim. Did you like it?**

**Oh please everyone say hello to my Parabatai Chevonne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whad'up fellow Nephilim. How are you all? has your heart been ripped out of your soul? Nope, go read the fault in our stars.**

**Or city of lost souls.**

**Any whoooo, chapter two my dear shadow hunters (: yes I do backwards smiley faces, they are cool.**

* * *

"Is he gonna wake up? "I hear a voice, Jace i think.

"He better. Come on, Alec. Ally. Ally cat." A girl, Isabelle? gently whispered. Someone was lightly hitting my cheek. My forehead was wet and cold and hurt like heck. I grunted.

"Yes, yes, he's okay" Jace praised. Why wouldn't I be. And why is everyone watching me sleep?

"Of course he's okay. I'm magic" I hear a voice I didn't recognize. "Come on, open those blue eyes" Magnus Bane said. Now I remember it all. I fell unconscious at one of Magnus Banes , most popular boy of the school I was going to join, party. Fabulous.

I did what I was told and opened my eyes. I was in a bed, don't even think about whos it is, Alec. There was a wet cloth on my head. Magnus Bane was beside me on one side and Izzy and Jace where on the other.

"Thank god!" Iz yelled and wrapped her arms around my neck, Jace grinned and punched my arm lightly saying 'welcome back bro' like I had gone somewhere. Iz was sorta choking me, so I lightly pushed her away.

"That was not a smart thing to do, Alexander" Magnus said and tusked at me. He had taken his makeup off, if possible he looked even sexier. God, Alec. Dont even go there.

"Its Alec" I moaned, making him grin.

"But Alexander is sexier" Magnus purred. I stopped in the process of sitting up and looked at my siblings. Iz was grinning and Jace had a confused sorta look, I was afraid he knew. Knew I was gay. This wasn't fair on me. I knew what he was trying to do. Get me to come out the closet and fall for him so he can laugh about it with his friend. Oh look what Magnus did to the new gay boy in school.

I sat up, much to the protesting beating in my head. Iz was looking at me weirdly.

"I though I was going to lose you" She mumbled.

"I only blanked out, Iz. No biggie" I said. Iz is over dramatic like that, her eyes were tearing up so I grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Im fine" I told her. I looked at the window to see it was very dark. The party must be over because the music was no longer playing "What time is it?"I asked.

"Two o'clock, you were out for an hour, Alexander" Magnus said. Alec, my name is Alec! I wanted to yell, but secretly I liked the way he said my name, I don't know why, I really don't because I know he's just pretending to like me and it will be a big joke on monday at school.

"Well, we should be going" I say, my voice sounds a bit weird, and it scratches at my throat. Izzy was still gripping onto my hand but I managed to swing my legs of the bed.

"Are you sure you can stand, Alexander?" Magnus asked standing up and walking to the other side of the bed. I put both my legs on the floor and pushed myself off the bed. Only to fall down. I didn't quite fall though, because Magnus caught me. Iz let go of my hand and Magnus helped me back onto the bed.

"Well, maybe I can't stand" I sighed. Iz had a sly sort of smile at the sight of Magnus Bane catching me and sitting on the bed beside me. She obviously wasn't as cautious as I am. Heck, she would never have to go through this. No boy would ever pretend to like Izzy, she was one of those girls who could get any boy she wanted, and she knows it too.

"Dont think so, bro" Jace agreed. So I couldn't stand, so what, i'm going home.

"Okay, so I get a wheelchair or something. By the angel i'll crawl if I have to" I said.

"Why do eager to leave, Alexander" Magnus purred. I looked up at him -literally he was the only boy I've met who was taller than me- and frowned.

"I just want to get my brother and sister home, and sleep" I huffed. Plus Mom and Dad will be back tomorrow morning with our little brother Max. I wanted to have some rest before they came.

"I could drive you home" Magnus suggested. Iz and Jace nodded an agreement.

"I have my car, I can drive myself" I said.

"Alexander, you can not walk. Im not trusting your safety in a car" Magnus told me. My safety? Oh please, he couldn't care less. "You can pick up your car tomorrow" He added. I gave in. I just wanted to go home.

I was in the front with Magnus driving, and Iz and Jace were in the back.I had tried to sit in the back but Iz told me to sit in the front and Magnus had said it was better for my unstable legs. So I really didn't have a choice, and I really wasn't complaining to much.

"So, you guys excited for school?" Magnus asked, smiling.

"Estatic " I smiled sarcastically. So i can get laughed at for being gay, and for me to fall for you. Oh that's excitement right there.

"So very excited" Jace said with a straight face, so im not the only one that doesn't want to go to school then.

"I am! I hope I make friends" Iz smiled. Izzy could make friends easily, she'll get through high school and actually enjoy it.

"Oh, I know some people you'll like, Izzy!" Magnus grinned. Okay, so he obviously knows how to not call people by their real name, so why am I being called Alexander. "Why are you so glum about school, Alexander?" Magnus said, yeh there it is 'Alexander'. When will he stop! I know what he's trying to do.

"I don't fit in" I simply shrug.

"Oh and I so blend into the crowd" Magnus chuckled. "Different is good, blue eyes" He told me. He turned on the radio and put in a cd. I recognized it instantly as Adam Lambert when it came on.

"I love this song" I muttered. It was 'Never Close Our Eyes' and it was one of my favourite songs, ever.

Magnus smiled at me, and I couldn't help but smile back. No Alec, you know why he's doing this. Stop it or you'll fall for him. I took another look at his smile.

To late. I think I've already fallen.

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long guys, but the next chapter should be quicker cause im off and bored today.**

**Thanks for everyone who's reading this 3**

**So whos your OTP (one true pairing) Mines is Malec! They are tres adorable! Hehe, I KNOW FRENCH! Getting acused of pretending to be sick so I'll just throw up on yo face!**

**Aku cinta kamu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two chapters in one day. Yo better feel loved!**

**Shout out to Parabatai and Fat Kid :) 3 And any other random readers cause I love you too!**

* * *

Both Magnus and Jace helped me inside and put me on my bed. Magnus had a look around my room, singing to himself. Iz brought me aspirin and water

Church slowly got out from under my bed and sat in front of Magnus.

"Oh! A kitty!" Magnus squealed and put a hand out to pat Church.

"Oh, I wouldn't if I was you" Iz said. Church is not a very friendly cat. We rescued him and he's not very grateful to us. It took us around a year before he stopped clawing and hissing at us but that does not mean he likes us, just that he puts up with us.

"He's a demon cat" Jace agreed. Magnus snorted and scratched Church's ears. I was waiting for Church to hiss and claw him but he never.

"Wow, he must like you" I said, amazed that Magnus was not being eating by our blue persian feisty cat.

"Cats usually do" Magnus smiled. Church purred and lay down.

"Jace, let's go make brownies!" Iz yelled, I had a strange feeling Izzy was either drunk or had taken some drugs. She was acting very weird.

"I am not eating your food woman, I have no desire to die!" Jace gasped dramatically but let Iz drag him out anyway.

"Um...well. You should probably go home. Get some sleep" I said lamely.

"Do I get a kiss for my magical healing skills?" Magnus grinned. I blushed and looked at the floor. "Damn, maybe next time" Magnus chuckled.

"I'll um...get my...eh car...tomorrow" I stuttered.

"Adorable" Magnus laughed, making me blush again. Why does he have to do this. Can't he just leave me alone. "Okay, Alexander, I'll see you tomorrow, you better come in and see me" He winked and walked out of the door. Before he closed the door he spoke. "Night blue eyes" And Magnus Bane left my room.

"Yeh, you too Sparkles" I mumbled and lay down.

My dreams were filled with colour, sparkles and glitter that night. I'm so stupid. He doesn't like me, no one does or ever will. You don't like him. Nope.

And yet he will not leave my head.

Izzy made un-edible bacon for breakfast, which I tried to feed Church but he ran away from it so I put it in the bin without Izzy noticing and grabbed an apple.

"Im going to get my car before Mom, Dad and Max get here" I announced getting 'Cool' and 'Okay' in return. Magnus wasn't that far away so I grabbed my ipod and started walking.

I was listening to Adam Lamberts 'If I had you' when I knocked on Magnus' door. I didn't think taking my car and leaving was a very nice thing to do.

"Who is it?" Magnus yelled from the other side of the door.

"Alec" I yelled back. The door flew open and Magnus was there grinning.

"Blue eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Sparkles" I grinned back. He smiled at his new name and invited me in.

"No alcohol for you, Alexander. Coffee?" He asked.

"Sure" I nodded. He gestured for me to take a seat on a blue couch, so I did.

Magnus brough out a blue mug and handed it to me, whilst he had a very unique glitter one. I took a sip. He made great coffee.

"So, do you have you class schedule yet" Magnus asked.

"Yep. Got history first with a teacher called Mrs Burns" I told him. I had spent ages memorizing my schedule not wanting to get lost, or having to keep using it as a guide, or lose it and forget what I had. I'm cautious like that.

"Yay! Me too! I'll keep you a seat next to me" He smiled. I wanted to tell him not too, but in truth I did want him to, so I just smiled back. After we talked, mostly about our favorite songs, and tv programmes, random stuff like that, I told Magnus I had to go see my brother.

"Oh yes, young Maxwell, with glasses and an obsession with comics and Manga" Magnus said. I raised my eyebrows, how the hell does he know that. "You told me a lot when you were drunk last night" Magnus said.

"I was not drunk" I defended myself.

"Oh really? So you just fall of chairs and black out when your sober then" Magnus chuckled. Okay, maybe I was a teeny-weeny bit drunk.

"Yes, infant I do" I smiled at him.

"Dont worry blue eyes, I'll catch you when you fall" Magnus grinned at me, making me blush. Damn you Bane. He's just joking with you Alec. "Tell Max I said hi" He added.

"Will do" I said and stood up. Magnus walked me to the door. Just as I was about to leave Magnus pulled me into a hug. His hands around my waist and his chin on top of my head. I had no clue what to do. He's obviously trying to break me, and get me to fall for him so he can laugh with his friends.

You've already fallen a voice tells me. I tell the voice to shut up and pull out of the hug.

"See you tomorrow blue eyes" Magnus smiled. He's always smiling. It's not helping me with the whole don't like him thing.

"You too, sparkles" I said smiling and walked to my car. Yeh, neither was that Alec.

"I'm home!" I yelled as I flung my keys on the table.

"Alec!" I heard someone yell. Max ran out the door and jumped at me. I lifted him up and swung him around. "I missed you!" Max sang. I put him to the floor and rustled his hair.

"Missed you to little buddy" I grinned at him. He pulled me into the living room where Mom and Dad hugged me and Max showed me his new manga and comics.

I think about how I could ever tell them im gay. Would they except me? Iz knows, she's fine. Max wouldn't understand. I'm sure Jace would be okay. But what about my parents. They're hardly here, always away on business, but would they still love me if they knew? I don't know.

I probably wouldn't have to tell them for a long time anyway. I'm just worrying about this too much.

Magnus Bane was trying to make a fool out of me and I know it. He could never like someone like me and I know it.

Alexander Lightwood was not one of those boys people throw themself upon and love. I was quiet shy and shy and not cocky and outgoing like Jace. I was awkward and had no fashion sense, unlike Isabelle who was beautiful and trendy.

I was dull, and Magnus was colourful.

I stand no chance.

* * *

**Can I just make it clear im writing this from Alec POV so when he says he's not beautiful it's because he thinks that, not me.**

**Alexander Lightwood is cute, sexy, adorable and beautiful! YAY. Hes meh bby, btw.**

**So yes, I shall probally be of school tomorrow as well, so if I am then there will be another chapter.**

**So for halloween my parabatais gonna be Izzy, her boyfriend and my guy friend is Magnus, ( I shall attack him with glitter and eyeliner) and im going to be a werewolf so i've decided i'm Maia xD Not that anyone cares, im just very talkative, or yknow typative?...**

**Aku Cinta Kama**


	4. Chapter 4

**Shoutout to Party4Hale TMIFOREVER567 My parabatai Theyre amazing and they help me out a lot!**

**Love all my reviewers and readers aswell!(:**

* * *

"Are you excited for school, son?" My father asked me not looking up from the paper he was reading.

"Sure" I answered. I didn't want to be talking to my Dad. Mom was taking Max to his school and Jace and Iz were getting ready. I had got up at half six and got ready for quarter to, but leave it to those two to sleep in and take ages to get ready. So it was just me and Dad, unless you count Demon Cats.

"You don't sound like it" Dad mumbled. I never replied. Just ate my cereal and left the room. Dad and I don't have a very good relationship. Him and Mom are usually away for business trips a lot and we just don't have anything in common to talk about.

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and Jace Wayland/Lightwood get your butts down here before I leave without you" I yelled at the door. They had been up for an hour, and they still weren't ready. I mean Iz I can understand, she's a girl so of course it takes her longer, but seriously why does Jace take so long.

"I'm fixing my hair"Jace complained. So maybe I don't understand some guys obsession over their hair. I got up, combed it a bit and left it. Other boys style it and hair gel it and stuff like that, but I dont really see the need. God, how long does it take Magnus to get ready? A long time probably. But it's fine, because he looks amazing at the end. Oh god, don't talk like that, Alec.

"I'm going to leave" I yelled. They were taking to long and I did not want to be late for my first day at school.

"I'm, coming, im coming. Calm yourself" Jace grunted as he walked out his door and over to me. His hair looked the same as it always did, and not like it took him a friggen hour to do.

"I'm almost ready" Iz shouted. I huffed and opened the door. Jace and I got in the car just as Iz ran out. "Holy raziel, I thought you left without me" She exclaimed as she got in the back seat.

* * *

"Okay, so see you guys at break or something?" Iz told us and made her way to class. I made my way to my history class. Hoping to blend in.

"Hey blue eyes!" Someone yelled when I entered the class. I looked over and saw Magnus Bane gesturing me to sit beside him. Oh god and the torture begins. I was waiting for his friends to start laughing. Or for him to say 'jokes' or something. But he didn't. "I saved you a seat" He grinned. I slightly smiled and threw my bag under the desk and sat down beside Magnus, aware of the looks I was getting.

"Thanks" I managed to mumble. Magnus had perfect black eyeliner and glitter hair gel, I was right, it would take him ages to get ready in the morning. Hours. He still had his cat eyes, he must put contacts in every day then.

"Okay class, we have a new student. Would you care to tell us your name" The teacher said looking up from her computer.

"Alec, Lightwood" I mumbled.

"Alexander" Magnus coughed.

"Alexander Lightwood" I corrected myself and gave Magnus a death stare. "But just call me Alec" I added.

"Okay, Alec. Welcome to my class" Mrs Burns said and smiled. I mumbled a thank you and she started writing on the board.

"So, made any friends yet" Magnus turned to me.

"I've only been in the school for like five minutes, Magnus" I laughed.

"I'll introduce you to some of my friends, you'll love them" He grinned and pulled out his book and pen. Sure, 'introduce me to your friends' Oh, please. I know what you're trying to do. Get me to like you and then laugh about it with your friends. Well it's not going to work.

Nope

Nope

No

Or is it?

Damn you voice in my head. I'm losing my mind. All because of Magnus Bane

Wonderful.

* * *

**Yes, yes. It's a very small chapter. OH WELL. Some of us are sick yknow. I'll have another one by tonight anyway so don't panic my deads :p Oh I meant dears but I spelt it wrong and I thought I should keep it XD**

**Sexy shadow hunters and kisses to you Party4Hale from SCOTLAND! YAY (:**

**So you guys want to see some Sizzy and Clace too, right?**


	5. Chapter 5

**So theres good news and bad news and then more good news.**

**Good news number 1- Im not ill anymore**

**Bad news- It means less writting**

**Good news number 2- Im off school next week so more writting.**

**And extra bonus news ;) They'll either be a new chapter tonight or tomorrow soo...**

**YYYAAAYYY! Internet happy dance !(:**

**My fridge makes demon noises!**

**Im normal.**

* * *

"Hey guys, this is Alexander Lightwood" Magnus yelled to his table of friends cheerfully. They all looked up from what they were doing. They didn't seem like the sorta of people I was imagining for Magnus' friends. There was Jace's redheaded friend, and the boy with the glasses I remember seeing my sister with at Magnus' party. There were three other girls and a boy.

"Alec" I corrected.

"Hey, Alec" A girl said, she had black hair and dark eyes. "My names Aline" She smiled at me. Was Magnus really trying to get me to like him so he could laugh with his friends? These people don't seem like the type. "This is Helen" She said pointing to the girl beside her who had blond hair and blue-green eyes. "Maia and Jordan" She pointed to a girl with brown hair and brown eyes who was holding hands with a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. "And this is Clary and Simon" She said and pointed to the redheaded girl and the boy with glasses. They seemed nice and friendly and able to have a laugh without hurting anyones feelings. Does this mean maybe Magnus does like me? Of course not. It's probably the way he acts around everyone.

Jace and Iz came over and sat down. Jace was beside Clary, Iz beside Simon and I was in between Izzy and Magnus.

"So we should tell our new friends something about us!" Magnus suggested. "I'll go first. My name is Magnus and I like GLITTER!" Magnus screamed, causing everyone to look over. They seemed used to it, like this is the way Magnus always acted. Hyper and loud.

"My name is Maia and I like wolf's" Maia said and smiled.

"My name is Jordan, and I like Maia" Jordan said and chuckled.

"My names Aline and I like books" Aline said. Helen said the same thing and they had a secret smile together. They tried to hide it but everyone noticed, they seemed used to it too. Aline and Helen acting like it was a secret and everyone else acting like it was an everyday occurence. I'm not one to judge really but they two seem like the have something going on. Maybe I have some closet friends like myself.

"My name is Clary I like art" Clary said. Jace was staring at her like she was the best thing in the whole world. A week ago I would of given anything for Jace to look at me like that. But now...some how I dont care.

"My name is Simon and I like video games" Simon said, and good luck to him with the way he's looking at my sister. Izzy breaks hearts and never gives out her own.

"Okay, now you guys go" Magnus said.

"My names Jace and I like swords" Jace grinned. It's true. He's obsessed with them, not in a creepy im gonna kill you way, he just likes old sorta swords and actually looks at pictures of them on the internet. Well, that's better than what other boys do on the internet.

"I'm Isabelle -you can call me Iz or Izzy though- and I like shoes" Izzy told them. Simon took a look at her shoes and his expression was priceless.

"Dont you fall over?" He asked, dumbfounded. I gave a laugh.

"Nope. Nothing less than seven inches that's my motto" She winked. I could see people taking it the wrong way. People, please. She is talking about her high heels.

"Okay you go blue eyes" Magnus said. Oh sugar honey ice tea, I thought they would forget about me. Im usualyl forgotten, why not now!

"Um...I'm Alec and I like...eh.." I tried to think of something.

"ME!" Magnus said throwing his hands in the air. He's making my closet shake that boy is! Why cant he just leave me alone. Well, not litrally because I like his company but doesn't he know what he's doing to me.

"Oh god, Magnus. Let Alec speak" Aline said and turned to me.

"I like music?" I said lamely.

"Yay! Now we know each other!" Magnus said. "So who's in my biology class next?" He asked.

"Nah bro, I got P.E" Jordan said.

"Mr Garroway?" I asked, remembering my time-table.

"My luck's getting fabulous isn't it. Your sitting with me blue eyes" Magnus winked at me and took a drink out of a bottle of coke. Izzy turned to me and raised her eye brows. I childishly stuck my tongue out at her.

Once the bell rang Magnus grabbed my hand. "Come on Alec. We run to class!" Magnus shouted. Everyone snorted and walked to their own classes. Aline said to Helen 'Good Luck to Alec'

"Why?" I moaned. Im the boy who blends in, doesn't cause attention and now I have a sparkly teenage boy who wants me to run to class with him.

"Because we can!" Magnus squealed and pulled me. Everyone moved out of the way as Magnus pulled me along running to our Biology class. Some people shouted hello to Magnus, other gave me a death stare and some even smilled at me. "Hey Mr Garroway! This is Alec, he's new!" Magnus yelled as we got into class. The teacher -Mr Garroway- didn't say anything about the way we ran in, he only chuckled.

"Im sure he could tell me himself Magnus" He said. "Welcome to my class, Alec. As its the first day back you can just talk. Okay, go take your seats" He told us. Magnus and I sat up at the back and the class soon filled up with pupils.

"So, blue eyes. I've been getting mixed signals from you" Magnus said to me. I was about to ask what he meant when a blond-haired girl walked in the door.

"Maggie" She squealed at Magnus. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. Of course, stupid Alec. This was obviously his girlfriend. He's not even gay! Dang it!

"Oh god. Not her" Magnus banged his head on the table a few times. "Make her go away" He groaned into his table. Does Magnus not like hs girlfriend or something.

The blond girl walked up to the back and ran at Magnus.

"I missed you Maggie! You never called!" She pouted and hugged him.

"Jesus, Camille. I never called, of course not" He groaned. "And stop telling people im your boyfriend! Im not" He moaned at her. I was sitting awkwardly beside him having no clue what to do. Camille and Magnus. Not a thing. Good to know. But he was straight. Bad to know.

"Is it him, Maggie!" She yelled and pointed to me. "I mean I know you play for both teams and all but we have something special! She growled. High school is confusing! So he is gay or he isnt! He plays for both teams?

"Camille. We have nothing. Nada. ZILCH! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He yelled.

"Camille, sit down!" Mr Garroway command. Camille huffed and sat on the desk in front of Magnus and I.

"God she's a bitch" Magnus groaned.

"So...that was your girlfriend?" I mumbled to Magnus.

"Ex" He corrected me. "Dont ask me why. I've been kicking myself about it" He laughed. Why did I ever think he would like me. I'm so stupid! He's straight.

"She seems crazy" I laughed.

"She is" Magnus agreed. "So, blue eyes" Magnus slammed his hands on the table and turned to me.

"Yes, Sparkles" I smiled making him grin.

"What you doing tonight!?" He asked excitedly. Oh god, he'll have something so fabulous to do and then I'll look like dumb old boring Alec.

"Um...nothing much. probably just catch up with Max or something" I said. "You?" I asked.

"Well, we're all going to a movie tonight! You and your sibling should all come!" He told me. "Please" He gave me a little puppy face. Well, who can say no to that face. Not me. So I agreed. It will give me a chance to get to know everyone more. "Great! I'll give you my number" Magnus said. We exchanged numbers before Mr Galloway told us to put our phone saway.

When the bell went Magnus tapped my nose and winked before leaving. Maybe he wasn't straight. He didn't act like it. Then again what do I know about acting gay. Im in a closet and all.

I would ask him tonight. Then I would know where to stand.

At the end of tonight I was either going to feel either very good about myself, or very very bad.

Lets hope for the first.

* * *

**Yes, let us all hope the first.**

**Seriously though my fridge is making demon noises, its annoying me. I shall execute it!**

**I have a very serious question! Anyone get shoulder spasms? Like a short sharp pain in there shoulder once a day? I do and my parabatai said it's not normal. Also apparently cresting books isnt normal either. **

**Oh and also to any homophobics**

**IF KARMA DONT GET YOU I FREAKING WALL.**

**Thank you for reading, kisses xox xox3(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Its all okay guys! I killed dat demon in my fridge. Cause im an awesome ShadowHunter ;)**

* * *

"Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec, Alec ALEC!" Isabelle yelled. I finally had enough and put my book down. Usually if I ignore her she'll go away, but not today.

"By the angel Iz, what do you want" I moaned slamming the book down.

"I want to pick your clothes out again" She smiled sweetly.

"Izzy, im a big boy. I can get my own clothes" I said to her. We were leaving in half an hour to go see a movie. I had already got ready. Jeans and a sweater. Same old same old.

"Please, Alec. Please. Please!" She asked me.

"If i say yes will you stop annoying me" I groaned. I don't see what the big deal was. It was just a movie with a group of friends. One being a very sexy, glitter boy who was supposedly 'Playing for both teams'

"Yes" Iz grinned.

"Then fine" I said to her. She gave a victory woop and went into my closet. She picked out denim jeans and a plain black top.

"Casual. Yet fashionable" She told me, admiring her work.

When we got to the movies we were the last ones there.

"So, what are we seeing?" I asked, I never even asked this before I agreed to go. That was dumb of you Alec.

"World War Z" Maia grinned. The new zombie movie looked quite good so I was fine with it.

"Oh, what. I don't like zombies" Iz said. I remember when we were little, I was ten and Izzy was eight, we had watched a zombie movie together and Izzy was too scared we turned it off half way through. She told me she was fine but in the middle of the night she knocked on my door crying. She slept in my bed with me whilst I had a baseball bat beside me. I know its stupid but it made her feel better, and safe. She never watched another zombie movie again. She's so tough and strong that I forget sometimes that she's still my little sister and she's still fragile.

"It's fine, Iz" I whispered to her so only she heard and patted her shoulder.

"I can protect you" Simon puffed out his chest making everyone laugh. He doesn't seem like Izzys type. I knew that Iz secretly loved Star Wars and once you gain her trust she's one of the most affectionate people I know. Maybe Simon would be good for her.

"I'm sure you can, tough guy" Iz said and punched Simon on his arm, grinning.

"Okay, okay. Lets go guys" Maia said and pulled Jordan with her. We all bought our tickets and sat down. Magnus pulled me along to sit with him and Iz sat next to me, and Simon next to her, Clary next to Simon and Jace of course beside Clary. There wasn't enough space in one line so Aline and Helen, Jordan and Maia had to sit in front of us.

"You okay?" I asked Isabelle. She gave me a weak smile. I knew she would be fine. She hadn't been scared of them since she was eight, mostly because she hadn't seen another movie, but she's grown up now and she's stronger.

"Yeah. Kind of excited actually" Izzy said, surprising me. But thats my sister for you.

In the middle of the movie when a zombie popped up on the screen Iz clung onto Simons arm and buried her head onto him, but he wasn't complaining. She was fine other than that, she enjoyed it.

When the movie ended and we were all leaving Magnus dropped his leftover popcorn and asked me to help him clean it up. I told Iz and Jace id meet them at the car. Now would be a good time to grow some balls and ask Magnus if he was actually gay or im just being stupid.

It was empty apart from Magnus and I and I was just about to ask him when something happened. Something I would never thought in a million years would happen to me. Magnus' lips were crushed onto mines. I was so shocked I dropped the popcorn I was picking up. His lips were warm against mine.

So he's gay then.

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at him. I suddenly had a thought on the fact there were cameras here. And some guys probally just watched us kiss. Thats not a good thought to have.

"So, you're not straight?" I asked confused.

"I prefer the term free-wheeling bisexual" He grinned. "Im sorry for attacking you like that. I just...I" Magnus looked lost for words. I bet no one has ever said that before. For once in his life Magnus Bane glitter king was lost for words. How the heck did that happen. "I like you and I didn't know if you liked me...or if you were even gay or if-" I cut Magnus off by pressing my lips against his. Where did my sudden burst of courage come from? I don't even know. I just kissed him.

"I like you. But...it's just..." Now I was the one lost for words.

"Closet gay?" Magnus asked.

"Closet gay" I agreed.

"Thats okay, blue eyes. Your worth the wait" He smiled at me.

He stood up and gave me his hand and pulled me up. "Just let me know when your ready, Alexander" He purred and grabbed my hand. We walked hand in hand untill we got to the door of the movies. Then we let go and met up with our friends again. Well, most of them had left. It was only Jace and Izzy. I was afraid I looked flushed or that I was smiling to much and gave everything away.

"Took your time" Jace scoffed. "What were yous doing" He asked. My face turned red and I coughed.

"We had to clean up the mess" Magnus said. "So...I'll see you guys tomorrow" Magnus said. As he walked past me he whispers "Call me" with a wink. Then he got in his car and drove away.

"Cleaning up mess, huh" Iz muttered to me as she walked over to the car. Luckily Jace never heard.

"Isabelle" I growled at her in a warning tone. She only smirked and sat in the car.

"Was the movies good" Mom asked as we got in. Max was asleep and Dad was watching TV.

"Yeah" We all replied. Jace went to go eat, honestly he never stops. Mom groaned at him and went to stop him eating too much.

"Yeah, I think Alec enjoyed it most" Iz grinned at me.

"What does that mean, Isabelle Sophia Lightwood" I said using her whole name. She's only pretending, she doesn't know. She couldn't know that Magnus and I kissed.

"I think you know, Alexander Gideon Lightwood" She smirked and walked away.

I growled at her and went to my bedroom. My phone beeped and I threw myself on my bed before reading it.

**Hey blue eyes:)** Magnus Bane texted me.

**Hey sparkles (:** I replied.

**I like the backwards smiley things**! He texted.

**Im unique! **I replied to him.

**Yes you are ;)** I couldn't help but smile at my phone.

**How long you planning to stay in the closet of yours?** He sent another text. It's not like I have a plan on how to get out of it. I just...my parents wouldn't understand. My Mom...maybe, but my dad? I liked Magnus, I really did. But the closet was safe, comfortable. And im not stupid, I know he has girl/boyfriends all the time and it means nothing to him. I don't want to leave the closet for someone who will leave me straight after it.

**Until I know for sure its a good idea **I texted back.

**Hopefully I can speed up the process :P **Magnus texted.

**Its getting late, im going to sleep** I texted him and walked to my door, closed it and turned the lights out.

**Goodnight blue eyes** Magnus texted.

**Goodnight sparkles **I texted back and put my phone down.

Maybe im falling. Falling for a boy who will move on within a week. I know his type. I'm just a toy for him. He would never fall for me. Never love me. I'm just something he wants for the time being. And yet I still hope. Hope that as im falling for him, that he'll fall for me.

* * *

**Ew. That was extremly bad and im so very sorry! Next chapter will be better so dont stop reading!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kisses, xox xox(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologies for the wait. Percy Jackson is just too good! Thanks to everyone who's reading this! Love you all!**

* * *

Magnus and I were in a sort of secret relationship. We met up at his house a lot. It was the only safe place we could go. We didn't really do anything, we would just watch movies and stuff. Just to be with each other.

He was understanding about the situation. He didn't pressure me into telling people. But I know it was killing him. Not being able to hold my hand unless we were alone. But he didn't complain. I introduced him to my family as a 'friend' and he got along really well with Max. I think Izzy knew we were secretly dating but she never talked to me about it.

Camille was still a problem. She continued to tell people Magnus was her boyfriend and once told me to back away from him. Apparently I was just a toy for Magnus, and maybe I was. I wanted to get out of the closet, I really did. But I still wasn't too sure about if it was a good idea or not. I mean i could leave the closet and then Magnus could decide he didn't really like me. I wasn't stupid I know he went out with lots of people and I was the least exciting person he'd ever been with.

After school on friday Magnus invited me over to his house, so I drove Iz and Jace home before going over to Magnus'. It was usual for me to go over but something seemed different. The way he asked me to come over, like he wanted to tell me something.

"You want anything to drink, Alec?" Magnus yelled from the kitchen. I had persuaded him to start calling me Alec. He still called me Blue eyes and Alexander when ever he was feeling flirtatious, though.

"Sure" I yelled back and threw myself on his couch. His cat Chairman Meow hopped onto my lap and curled into a ball. Magnus came back and handed me a coke.

"I wanted to...um...talk to you" Magnus mumled as he sat down. He only ever mumbled and got speechless around me, it was sorta cute. He was usually talkative and loud, so this must be important. Which makes me nervous.

"What about" I asked, not really looking at him. Maybe he was going to break up with me. I mean we'd not been going out that long and maybe he was sick of having to hide and he found someone else. I stroked Chairman's back and tried to stay calm. Magnus was very quiet and when I looked over at him he was looking at the ground, so I though I may aswell ask him. "Are you...ehm, breaking up with me?" I managed to say without my voice breaking. Magnus' head shot right up and he looked at me.

"No! No, quite the opposite actually. Alexander. You...you are one amazing, beautiful boy and no way in hell do I want to lose you" He told me. I tried to not smile, I really did. But its a bit hard when Magnus Bane calls you amazing and beautiful. "I just want to know...if you feel the way I do or if this is just a silly thing to you" Magnus asked. Im pretty sure my mouth dropped.

"Um...well" By the angel, Alec. Get a gripp and tell Magnus how you feel! "Magnus you are one beautiful, sparkly, awesome boy and no I dont think this is a silly thing" I told him in such a rush I dont know if he could even understand. Magnus grinned and reached for my hands. Chairman meowed and jumped off my lap. "I think im falling for you, sparkles" I told him.

"I know im falling for you, blue eyes" Magnus smiled. And all my doubts, and worries just disappeared. I leaned forward and Magnus' lips found mine...

When I got home that night Jace was in my room.

"Hey, bro?" I say confused on why he was here.

"Hey Al-" He began turning round and stopped in the middle of his sentence "What the hell! Alec, is that a hickey!" He yells and points at my neck. Crap, I put a hand over it covering it up.

"What, no!" I defened myself. This is not good. Not good. Nope. Dammit Bane! Did not think this through.

"Oh my god it so is!" Jace screamed, all high-pitched. I pulled my sweater over it but it fell down. Dammit. Dammit. Dammit!

"It's not! It's not!" I yelled. "Why are you here?" I asked changing the subject. I felt bad keeping things from Jace, but it had to be done.

"I wanted to know where you were" He told me.

"I went a walk" I lied.

"Who with" Jace asked, standing up.

"No one" I sayed.

"Then how did you get a hickey?" He grined.

"Its not. I fell over" I mumbled.

"On your _neck?" _Jace asked, not believing a word I said.

"Yes" I said slowly. Honestly it could be believable. I tend to fall over alot. One time I fell over my laces and cut my shoulders, god knows how, but maybe I fell on my neck was believable.

"Dude, you know you can tell me anything, right?" Jace asked, knowing I was lying to him. He made me feel bad, but its not as if I could just shout out 'Oh you know, it was Magnus Bane' its not that simple.

"Fine. By the angel its a freaking hickey" I blurted out. Damn, shouldn't have done that. Do not tell him who. Do not tell him who.

" Who gave you it?" Jace said in a satisfying grin.

"Secret" I told him and put a finger to my lips.

"I think I know anyway" Jace smiled walked away without another word. What!? He can't know. He doesn't. No, how could he? He's just trying to freak me out. Well, mission accomplished.

I am freaked.

* * *

**I'll hopefully have another chapter tomorrow. And im so sorry, i know this was an extremly bad chapter but its all i had and i didn't want yous to lose intrest or anything so please continue reading!**

**Peace out Nephilims.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hopefully will be some more story tommorow :P **

* * *

In my dreams I was able to walk hand in hand with Magnus. I was able to kiss my boyfriend without being judged or feeling paranoid. But that was all it was a dream. A fantasy I could never have.

"But you can have it, Alexander" Magnus told me, reading my mind and put his hand on my face. He was clear of makeup, like he sometimes was when we where watching movies together, away from everyone else. He had natural beauty, perfect skin ton and shiny hair. I wondered how he could ever like me. Plain old Alec, who would rather read a book than socialize with people. Alec who wore ratty old sweaters and only ever brushed his hair, never bothering to style it. Magnus could get pretty much anyone he wanted and yet he choose me. "You could have it" Magnus repeated. "If you really wanted it" He added.

"I do want it" I told him, my voice breaking. I wanted it so badly it hurt. I wanted to be able to show him off, to be proud of what we had. I wanted to be able to introduce him to my family as more than my 'friend'. To be able to stop with the lying and the sneaking about. I wanted that more than anything. I really did. But it just wasn't possible.

"If you want it, make it happen, blue eyes" Magnus told me and brushed his lips upon mine. "Its time to wake up, Alexander" He told me. I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with Magnus. Where I could be happy. Not wake up and hide our relationship. "Wake up, Alec" Magnus said harshly, his voice changing into someone elses.

"Alec, for angels sake, wake up!" Someone yelled. I woke with a start and head butted something hard. I whined and opened my eyes to see Jace cursing and nursing his head. "Ouch, that was unnecessary!" He moaned. He was dressed and ready. I panicked and looked at the clock.

"Crap, im gonna be late" I yelled and jumped out of bed. I threw Jace out of my room and quickly got ready before throwing my bag on my back and running downstairs. Mom told me that Jace and Isabelle were waiting outside.

"Well isn't this a turn of the tables, eh?" Izzy said leaning on the passenger door of my car. Iz and Jace both stood there, fully ready and smugly smiling. Im usually the one first up and first ready nagging at them. I dont know how I slept in. Maybe dreaming about a certain sparkly boy had something to do with it.

"Shut up and get in the damn car" I said and got in the drivers seat.

"Hey Alec" Magnus smiled as I walked into biology class. I smiled back and took my usual seat beside him. "Nice neck" He sneered. I glared at him and put a hand up to cover the damn hickey he gave me.

"Your fault" I growled at him as I got out my jotter and pen.

"Oh please, you loved it" He said and stuck out his tongue. Well, that was true but still.

"Jace saw it" I mumbled. Magnus threw his jotter down and grinned.

"What did he say" He asked, smiling. Oh yeah it was funny to him, he wasn't the one having to eat family dinner with a scarf on pretending to be too cold. I told him what happened and he was still smiling by the end of it. "You fell on your neck. God Alexander was that the best you could do" He laughed.

"Magnus. He said he knows" I said. He didn't seem to understand that Jace might know about our secret. That anyone could for that matter.

"Darling he's just trying to freak you out" Magnus told me and held my hand under the desk. We were the only table up the back so no one could see us. Eventually Mr Garroway handed out worksheets and we had to do work.

At the end of the lesson Mr Garroway allowed us to talk for the last ten or so minutes. I liked Mr Garoway, he was by far my favourite teacher. The other teachers were strict and moody and I hated most of them.

Magnus and I were peacefully talking. Untill Camille decided to be a bitch.

"Maggy, you never answered my calls last night" She walked over to our table and whined. I made sure I had a hand on my neck so she didn't see. Oh god how I'd like to pull her blond hair out of her skull. But hitting a girl was low, and no matter how much she asked for it i'd never hit her. Damn my mother for raising me so well. She constantly told people she was Magnus girlfriend and whined whenever he ignored her. Talk about desperate.

"Oh god. Not this again" Magnus complained and whacked his head of the table. He always did that.

"Maggy why are you avoiding me?" She always said that. It was like the same conversation every time. She would never learn!

"Because Camille. Im not your boyfriend and I never will be. For the love of god will you please just leave me alone!" He moaned and slammed his hands on to the table.

"Its his fault, isn't it!" She accused pointing to me. Apparently its all my fault as she says every biology class. "He's splitting us up!" She growled. I made sure to smile at her, just to annoy her.

"No Camile. Im splitting us up. Because you, my extremely desperate non-girlfriend are a crazy bitch" Magnus told Camile. She growled one more time at me before huffing and walking away. "Yes, yes! She's leaving. She's fleeing away like penguins after feeding!" Magnus praised, it was so random I just had to laugh. " I like that noise" Magnus smiled at me, making me raise and eyebrow. "Your laugh, blue eyes" He grinned. I'd always thought my laugh was stupid and weird and too loud. But if Magnus liked it, then I was glad.

"I like your laugh to sparkles" I told him.

At lunch Aline told us she had an announcement.

"Okay guys. Jace stop flirting with Clary and listen god dammit!" She yelled. Jace sighed and turned round to face her. "Helen and I are together. Like together, together" She grinned and grabbed Helen's hand. Everyone grinned, Jordan and Maia shouted 'I knew it' and we all congratulated them. I looked at Magnus, he looked happy but he also looked a bit sad. Sad that he couldn't do that. Because of me. I was in a closest and he had to keep us a secret. It was killing him.

"Thats amazing" I told Aline and Helen.

"Really. You all approve?" Aline asked. She sat down with Helen, still holding her hand. People were looking but it was normal for girls to hold hands, there was nothing to cause attention. Girls could do that and no one would think anything of it. But if boys were to do it everyone would know.

"Of course we do!" I exclaimed.

"We're your friends, nothing you do could make us not approve" Magnus told them, making them grin.

"Nothing, eh? What about if I killed your family eh. Or killed Chairman"Aline asked, eyebrows raised.

"Okay, that I would not approve of" Magnus said and cursed her for saying such things about his fabulous cat.

If Aline and Helen could get out of the closet, then maybe I could to. I looked at Magnus and saw he was hoping for the same thing too.

Soon, Bane.

Soon.

* * *

**Terribly sorry, was quite bad and rushed but it is three in the morning so...**

**Thanks for reading! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry guys, broke my laptop... again. So I have to use my dads. Slower updates until I get it fixed probally. I'll try my hardest to write faster though. Cause I love you all! :p**

* * *

"Ally Cat! Please!" Isabelle was begging me to go for a meal with her and Simon, who I quote 'Wasn't actually her boyfriend' I had told her no at least ten times by now but she didn't seem to be listening. She took my book away from me and stomped her foot. "Please, please pweaseee!" She begged, bringing out the puppy eyes.

"Izzy, no. I am not third wheeling, it's boring as heck!" I complained and snatched my book back.

"Bring Magnus" She suggested, making me freeze. Wait, did she know? I mean yeah she knew I was gay, but how could she know that Magnus and I were dating. We never made it obvious, I don't think. In fact I probably looked like I never liked him at all, avoiding him mostly.

"W-what. Why...why, would I do that?" I stuttered.

"Oh please, like I can't see that hickey on your neck, big brother" She laughed. "Its so cold Mom, I'll just wear a scarf" She mocked me. I put a self-conscious hand to my neck. Dammit! When would this thing leave my neck!

"Don't...don't tell anyone!" I shouted. There was no use denying it really. Izzy knew I was gay, she knew Magnus was gay, she just connected the dots. I knew I could trust Iz anyway. Yeah, I could trust Jace but I had a crush on him and it's different for guys. Girls where fine with gays, most of them anyway. But boys weren't as understanding.

"So, you're coming to dinner, yes" Iz smiled smugly. Of course she would blackmail me. She wouldn't tell if I stayed home anyway, but I felt like I owed her.

"Yes, fine" I sighed, admitting defeat.

"And you're inviting Magnus" She smiled.

"No no, Iz. I can't people will see and..." I told her but she still kept smiling.

"It wasn't a question Alec. Now go phone your boyfriend!" Iz grinned. I was about to yell at her that he wasn't my boyfriend, but what the hell, he really was. The only problem was Simon. I mean yeah, he's friends with Magnus and everything so he's fine with the whole gay thing, but I wasn't sure about brining Magnus along when Simon was there. "Alec, please just let me tell Simon. He'll understand and it could be like a proper date for you and Magnus. I bet you haven't had one yet"

"Izzy, I cant. No one else can know" I told her. Simon wasn't a bad guy and I was slighty hoping he could win my sister over, he'd be good for her and I know my sister, she likes him to. She just doesn't want to admit it. She's fragile around boys. Yes, she has tones of boyfriends but she never allows herself to love. A couple of years ago she found out that our father cheated on Mom. She hasn't been the same since. If she could only allow herself to fall for a boy like Simon…Well, she would be a lot happier.

"Alec. He wouldn't tell anyone. I know he wouldn't" She said. I could sense little cracks in her attitude with boys. She was trusting Simon. I had hope for them.

"I know he wouldn't its just…" I didn't really have any reasons against it. Simon was a good enough guy and if Izzy trusted him, who was the hardest girl to gain trust from ever, then I could trust him too. But this would be a big step. It wasn't fully escaping the closet but it was sticking my leg out of it. I would be letting someone else know I was gay.

"Ally Cat, I think it would be a good idea. A really good one" Iz said, damn her and that damn nickname. "Im not asking you to go full out shouting to the world your gay. Im asking you to tell one person, who wont judge you and is your friend, and in return you get a nice meal with your boyfriend" Isabelle said and held my hand. "Please" She begged.

"Fine. Okay. Whatever" I sighed. She always gets her way. Damn young sister. "You tell him then, cause I sure as heck cant" I said. Izzy smiled with her victory and left.

"Oh and we're leaving in an hour so phone Magnus" She yelled.

I phoned Magnus and I could literally hear the smile in his voice when he agreed. He was especially happy I agreed for Izzy to tell Simon. It meant he could actually act like my boyfriend and not just my friend. Izzy and Magnus would take forever to get ready. Simon came over early and sat waiting on Izzy with me in the living room.

"So…Simon" I was trying to figure out a way to find out if Izzy told him or not without actually having to ask.

"I know Alec. And I'm your friend, you know that right?" He said. I gulped but nodded anyway. He accepted me that was good. But would everyone be as understanding as Simon?

"And you wont tell anyone?" I asked.

"My lips are sealed" He said and pretended to lock them. "I've never seen Magnus as happy as he is now. I knew there was something different. Im glad you allowed Izzy to tell me" Simon said. And he made me glad I did too. He was a good guy and I trusted him.

"Alec!" Max came running in and tackled me.

"Hey there buddy" I ruffled his hair. Mom had taken him to get some new comics, so he was in a pretty good mood. He threw himself on the couch and looked over at Simon.

"Who's he?" He asked pointing. Simon gave Max a smile and a wave, which Max returned.

"That's Simon. He's a friend" I said, it was easier than explaining to him that Simon was Iz's almost boyfriend. He was nine, he didn't understand relationships.

"Is he another of Izzy's ' friends?'" Max asked using the bunny ears hand gesture, okay so maybe Max did understand more than I thought. Simon laughed.

"Sort of" I chuckled. Max looked over at Simon.

"You better not hurt her. Or you'll have us to deal with" Max told him and slapped my shoulder.

"I would never hurt her" Simon smiled.

"That's good. You can be my friend. Do you like comics!" Max asked suddenly in the friend making mood. Max was the friendliest little boy id ever seen. He wasn't afraid to speak his mind. His first question on making new friends was always 'Do you like comics?' usually the answer was no, but Simon was a sort of geek.

"I love comics" Simon grinned.

Max started showing his new best friend all his comics and manga, Simon told him that he'd let Max borrow the comics he didn't have, maybe even let him keep a few. An hour later Izzy came downstairs.

"Max stop annoying Simon" She moaned.

"He's not annoying me" Simon told her and high-fived my little brother. He turned to look at Izzy and his mouth dropped. She was wearing a short black dress and very very high heeled boots. "You…you looked beautiful" He said, making Max snort.

"Thank you. Now close your mouth, your catching flies" Izzy grinned. Max pretended to gag so I picked him up and swung him around making airplane noises.

"Wheres Mom" I asked as I put him down. He was grinning and looked a tad dizzy.

"In the kitchen" He answered. I grabbed his hand and ran into the kitchen with him.

"Mom, that's us leaving now" I told her and let go of Max's hand. She turned round from cooking dinner.

"Okay, have a good time" She told me and smiled.

We picked Magnus up on the way there and let me tell you something that was very awkward. He sat in the front beside me and Izzy and Simon were in the back grinning like maniacs. And just to make things worse he decided to be evil, leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey blue eyes" He smiled.

"AWWWWW!" Izzy cooed. "I've been waiting forever to see this day! My big brother has a boyfriend. Whoa, that's a weird sentence" Iz laughed. Simon put a hand on her shoulder and told her to calm down a little, but she continued to grin.

"Was that necessary, sparkles" I growled at Magnus. He stuck out his tongue and I done the same.

"I'm sorry but this is adorable!" Izzy squealed and clapped her hands.

"Yes, Iz. I agree but your acting a little crazed" Simon told her.

I pulled up in front of Takis, the restaurant we were going to. I was ready.

Ready to have my first proper date with Magnus.

* * *

**Next chapter is the date. Woo. Yes its a double date but still. **

**Thanks for reading, shadow hunters. **

**See yah! xox**


	10. Chapter 10

**DATE SCENE. YAY! If anyone has instagram they should follow me. Multi fandom but they're a lot of Malec 3 Fandomlife_nerd**

* * *

Taki's was a nice enough place. But the problem was it had lots of people in it. Not teenagers, which is good, no one I knew. But people non the less.

"Stop freaking out" Izzy whispered to me as we got to our table. I sat beside Magnus and in front of Izzy. So yeah, I was freaking out. This was my first proper date. I mean yeah I had silly little dates when I was younger, but Holy Raziel they were with girls. This was the first date that ever really meant anything. And it was with Magnus freaking Bane. I had one a blue polo shirts and black jeans, because yes, Izzy chose my clothes. Magnus had on a sparkly purple vest top with a black jacket. He had on glitter eyeliner on the top of his eye and black under his eye. His hair was gelled up and spiked. Oh god he looked amazing.

"You okay there, Alexander?" Magnus purred and patted my knee. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yep, perfectly fine" I gulped. Izzy was trying her hardest not to smile, whilst Simon was calling a waitor over.

"No alcohol, blue eyes" Magnus whispered to me. Oh god, you get drunk one time and your suddenly an alcoholic. I looked over at him and realised he was never letting it go. I was always going to be the boy that fell off a chair drunk and blacked out the first time we met. Great.

Magnus order us both coke, because he knew I would order it anyway.

"By the angel you ordered for him. That is so cute" Iz grinned. I chose to ignore her but Magnus grinned with her.

I thought it would have been awkward, double dating. But I found out a lot more about Magnus. He decided to let me know why he lives alone, every time I asked he would just tell me "Long story" and we'd move on. I was glad he finally told me.

His Mom died giving birth to him, he never knew her. My Mom wasn't around a lot, but at least I know her, at least I got a chance to love her, and I knew she loved all her kids to, she was as good of a mother as she could be. His Dad wasn't a very nice person, he was abusive and a drunk. I hated his dad, I hated anyone who ever brought harm to Magnus. My Dad and I didn't really get along, but at least he didn't hit me. Magnus left as soon as he could. His grandparents had left him a massive inheritance and he was looking around for any jobs he could find. I was suddenly filled with some emotion… what was it, proud? Yes. I was proud that even after the tough life he had he was still the same. Smiling, and happy. I was proud that he learned to deal with it himself. Yes, that was it. I was proud of my boyfriend.

"You're amazing, you know that right?" I asked him after he finished. He grabbed my hand under the table.

"So are you, Alexander" He told me and smiled. I smiled back and put our entwined hands on the table. I don't care what the people in Taki's are thinking right now. I'm doing nothing wrong. Im just holding hands with my boyfriend. This was a big step for me though. Holding hands in public. Oh yeah, it might seem stupid and immature, but it was a very big step. A arm out of the closet now.

Simon taped Izzys shoulder and they both looked at us, grinning. For once Isabelle was quiet.

I drove Simon first, were he asked Izzy if she would do it again sometime and she agreed -but they would go alone this time!- and then I drove Magnus. When he got out of the car Iz glared at me and made shooing motions.

"I'll…uh walk you up" I said and got out. We walked in silence until we got to his door.

"Thank you" Magnus told me a squeezed my hands.

"For what?" I asked.

"You allowed a whole room of people to know about us. That's a big step, Alexander" He told me. This time, I started the kiss. I couldn't believe it. How good it felt to be with Magnus. If I could only use this as inspiration then maybe I could escape the damn closet.

I actually wanted to get out of it. Because of Magnus Bane. And the way he made me feel. When we pulled out of the kiss, I was smiling.

"What's with the smile, blue eyes" Magnus asked.

"Oh nothing. I'm just glad I met you, Sparkles" I told him, gave him a quick kiss on the lips and walked away.

Izzy was in the front seat now, grinning at me. Oh god. She saw, didn't she.

I got into the driver's seat and drove away, hoping to be silent. Fail.

"Im so happy for you, Ally Cat. You guys are to cute" She squealed.

"Pervert" I muttered. That was embarrassing. My little sister just saw me kissing Magnus Bane.

"Oh, shush" She sighed.

When I got home Magnus texted me.

**I'm glad I met you too ;)**

* * *

**Yes, yes. Very short. But I thought it was a cute complaining so oh well! **

**I love you guys :p **


	11. Chapter 11

**SORRY GUYS! I actully wrote this all out and lost it :( I'll try to update more!**

**If you have instagram please follow my account. Fandomlife_nerd thanks if you do (:**

* * *

"I think we should introduce our cats, they could fall in love and make kittens" Magnus told me as we were working in History. Mrs Burns had left the class with a student who refused to do work.

"They're both male" I pointed out and wrote down my answers on my jotter.

"Oh you're one to talk" Magnus snorted.

"Touche" I mumbled and kept working.

"History's bo-ring. Stop doing work and talk to me. The teachers not even here" Magnus grumbled.

"I like history" I told him.

"Yes, you may like history but don't you like me more" Magnus pouted. I lifted my head to look at him. Oh yes, I like you more. More than I should and more than you like me. He had black eyeliner circling around his eyes with an outter layer of glitter, his hair was spiked up. His beautiful eyes where a mystery, everytime I begged to know if they where real or contacts he would tell me it was a secret. I told him that we shouldn't have secrets then he would change the subject or distract me with something else. Im easily distracted with him.

"Yes I like you more than history, Magnus" I laughed.

"Good. So talk to me" He said and threw his hands on the table. His nails were painted black and had a few diamonds on each.

"About what" I asked, still writing. Magnus leaned over and stole my jotter. "Hey!" I protested and reached for it but he was too tall. Dammit. I've never met a boy taller than me before I met him.

"Nuh-uh" He said lifting the jotter higher. I jumped to get it but he moved it out of the way. He turned round and was about to put it on the highest shelf I couldn't reach, so without thinking I jumped on his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and wrapping my legs around his waist. I was half expecting him to fall over but he didn't. People where now watching us. I reached for my jotter whilst keeping one hand safely round Magnus' neck. And then...the door opened.

"Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood. Detention" A voice boomed. It's weird how when you get into trouble you just freeze. Thats what happened. I froze in process of reaching for my jotter and Magnus froze on the spot. Then he slowly turned to face the teacher with me still on his back. We both smiled, trying to act sweet and innocent but it so failed. The whole class started laughing. Mrs Burns got to her desk and wrote out our detention slips for after school. First period on a monday and I get a dentention. yay. I jumped off Magnus back and we bothed tried our hardest not to laugh. On our way out of class Mrs Burns gave us our detentions and warned us it better not happen again. As soon as we got out of class we burt into laughter.

"Oh my god. That was so your fault" I said, barley breathing to Magnus.

"I didn't expect you to jump on my back!" He cried. Everyone was making their way to their next class whilst Magnus and I stood outside like maniacs laughing. "Oh god. What class do you have now?" He asked after we finally calmed down.

"Art" I told him.

"I've got home ec. I'll see you at break" Magnus winked and made his way up the corridor.

When I got into my art class I took my usual seat beside Clary. At first I didn't like her, hate's to strong a word, mostly because of the crush I had on Jace. She was pretty cool, though. Once I got to know her I began to like her. Same with all my friends really. We all just joined together after the short time i've known them. I was never one to make friends, I just sort off followed Jace around, he wasn't to great at making friends either. Not that anyone didn't want to be his friend, he just didn't like certain people.

"Hey, Alec" She said. I smiled at her and sat down, mumbling a 'hello'. I told her about Magnus and I getting a detention and she burst out into laughter. Clary's Mom was the art teacher, meaning Clary and I never got in much trouble for talking. I though it would be pretty awkward to have your Mom as your teacher but Clary never seemed to mind.

"Alec?" Clary asked, suddenly sounding serious.

"Whats up?" I asked her, i hoped this wasn't about Jace. I mean I know those two aren't official yet, but they will be soon, and I seriously dont even care.

"Um...since we're on the subject of you and Magnus..eh" Clary started mumbling and stuttering. Oh god, she knows, doesn't she. What if everyone knows! I started panicking.

"What about us" I said, sounding a tad angry. I wasn't angry at Clary, to be exact, I was angry that I was making myself obvious. I was angry people were actully guessing about my sexuality.

"Alec, im your friend, okay" Clary said and put a hand on my shoulder, which i shook off. Just when you start to like a person, they do this.

"So what, Clary. You think im gay?" I whispered the last word.

"Um...yeh?" She said slowly.

"If you ever tell anyone, I swear I'll..." i didn't know what I swore really.

"Alec. I didn't mean to upset you. Thats the last thing I wouldn't to do actually. i thought maybe if I talked to you...but. Oh god i've messed up haven't I" Clary said and threw her head into her hands. I hated this. Having to keep secrets and then have someone as kind and nice as Clary upset.

"No, no. You never...eh upset me" I told her and awkwardly pat her shoulder. She took her head out of her hands and I felt so guilty, she looked close to tears. "Um...what is it you want to know" I asked her. If Simon knows, then why not tell someone else. Okay, so Im a sucker for tears. I felt guilty and if she wanted to know and promised to keep a secret then...whatever.

"I dont want to pry...really. It's just I hate not knowing things. And Magnus has gotten happier recently ever since he met you. And Jace and I were talking and we both know you have a hickey-" I stopped Clary right there.

"Jesus, girl. Slow down, slow down" I told her. She had spoken really fast but I still know what she had said. Jace and Clary had been discussing about me and came to the conclusion of Magnus giving me the hickey. 100% correct, but still.

"Im sorry, we just both saw and we both thought...and oh god" Clary slammed her head on the table making her Mom turn round. Miss Fairchild had told us to call her Jocelyn when we met her with Clary but in class she was Miss Fairchild. I had made the mistake a few times and the whole class looked at me like I was crazy. She used a different name in school so no one made the connecion of Clary being her daughter. It would make Clary a teachers pet.

"uh...she's fine, Miss. Really" I told Clary's Mom. "Clary, get your head up" I hissed at her. She smiled at her Mom and turned to face me. I've never seen Clary like this. She's usually calm and cool. But she was panicing more than I was.

"Jace told me I wasn't to ask you cause you'd tell us when you were ready...but I just wanted to know. It's not a big deal, honestly. i mean its a bigger deal to be straight, with Helen, Aline and Magnus... And uh. You?" Clary asked biting her lip. I nodded my head, reluctantly. She knew anyway, she just wanted it to b confirmed. And Jace knew he just wanted me to tell him.

"If you tell anyone Clary, I swear" I said again, without knowing what I was really swearing on.

"I wont. Promise" She smiled.

"Not even Jace" I told her.

"Not even Jace" She agreed. "Or Simon" She added, making me laugh. "What?" She asked.

"Simon knows" I told her. "Izzy made me tell him" I said.

"Oh" Was all Clary said before starting her art work.

I walked with Clary to our groups usual table and sat beside Magnus. Clary kept glancing at us and one time when she realised I saw her looking she banged her head of the table again. When Jace asked her what was wrong she said lied that she just had a lot of homework. When I caught her eye I stuck my tongue out at her to make sure she knew I wasn't mad.

"We should do something tonight" Izzy suggested.

"Alec and I have detention" Magnus announced making me remeber it and laugh. I used to be quiet and shy and now im getting a detention for jumping on someones back in class.

"Alexander Lightwood has a detention. Never thought id see the day" Jace smirked as he punched my shoulder lightly. "We could go out for pizza after school or something" Jace suggested to the rest of the group. They all started talking about their plans.

"Want to come over later. We could watch a movie?" Magnus asked.

"Yeah, sure" I grinned.

I made sure Iz and Jace could get home and told them I wouldn't see them till later. When the bell went I walked to class with Magnus.

"Lets not get another detention" I warned Magnus as we took our seats.

"I'll try blue eyes. I just feel more alive when your around" He told me mumbling the last part. He made me smile. It amazes me how in the short time I've known him, i've gotten such strong feelings for him. I like him alot maybe even... No Alec, let's not use the 'L' word this soon.

"I was a quiet, shy, self conscious person before I met you, sparkles. We just complement each other" I managed to say.

Magnus grabbed my hand under the table and I smiled at him. I loved the way my life was just now. But inside I knew... that it couldn't stay this way.

Something was going to change, whether it was for the best or for the worse, I couldn't say.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! MWAHAHA.**

**What y'all doing for Halloween?**

**Im a werewolf, my parabatai's a shadowhunter (Most likely Clary) and im making my friend go as Magnus! Woo. We need an Alec but my friends obviously not confident with his sexuality enough to let someone be Alec.**

**PPFFFTTTT!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**please dont kill me!**

* * *

Magnus and I sat on the same table in detention, the teacher supervising detention was Mrs Fairchild. She asked us why we got detention and actually laughed when we told her. Clary had known Magnus for years, so Mrs Fairchild knew Magnus pretty well.

"Okay boys, what you done doesn't seem so bad so if you talk really quietly i'll pretend I can't hear" Mrs Fairchild winked and went to sit at her desk. A boy walked into the class and made his way over to Mrs Fairchild, he had his hood up, hiding his identity.

"First day at school and you've got a detention. Setting a good example for yourself. Okay take a seat, and put down the hood, Sebastian" Mrs Fairchild told the boy. Sebastian...couldn't be the same boy. No. The boy took of his hood reviling his blond hair, he turned round and I dropped my mouth. Sebastian Verlac.

See, in my last school there was a boy called Jonathan Morganstern. He was a bully, and a vicious one at that. Everyone tried to avoid him, but he had to bully someone. Most times it was me. He had given me a black eye, n and 'accidentally' gave me concousion by smacking me with the hockey stick. The thing is, I didn't even get the worst of it.

A boy called Sebastian Verlac was mysteriously pushed down the stairs. He broke most of the bones in his body and was in a full body cast for over three months. His parents took him and left the country.

Jonathan Morgenstern had decided that he would change his name to Sebastian Verlac to remind everyone of what he was capable off.

"Hello, Alexander" Sebastian said as he sat down, right on the table beside Magnus and I. When Magnus says Alexander its in a flirty tone, but Sebastian's tone was a 'I will kill you' kind of tone. Magnus rose an eyebrow at me.

"And who is that?" Magnus asked defensive, obviously not picking up on Sebastian's 'I'll kill you' tone of voice. He was jealous, of a boy who's tried to kill me on numeruous occasions but still, it was cute.

"Oh, me and Alexander are good friends. Very close aren't we" Sebastian winked at me, hearing Magnus.

"Oh are you now" Magnus asked raising his eyebrows at me. It wasn't something I could tell Magnus just now, especially when Sebastian was right there. I tried to make shushing motions to Magnus but he took it the wrong way and turned around to me. I slammed my head on the desk. Whats with him anyway, i've heard about Magnus Banes love life, I know im not his first, and Sebastian beat me up for crying out loud.

"Oh im sorry, fag. Did I upset your boyfriend" Sebastain asked. Magnus turned round and I think he now understood what kind of person Sebastian was.

"Shut up, Jonothan" I said using his real name. Everyone had taken their seats for detention but no one was looking at us up the back, not even Miss Fairchild. Poor Magnus was confused on why I was calling this guy two different names.

"Dont. Call. Me. That" Sebastian said and put his hand on my shoulder. He squeezed my shoulder and I gave a muffled yelp.

"Take your hand away from him before I make you" Magnus growled at Sebastian. He was pretty scary, I've never seen him like that. Sebastian chuckled but took his hand away from me and leaned back on his chair.

"We'll talk later" Magnus put a hand on my knee and told me.

After detention was finished I drove Magnus and I to his house. I explained everything about Sebastian.

"Im sorry I took it the wrong way" Magnus mumbled as we walked into his house. I threw myself on his couch and Church jumped on my lap.

"Its okay. You're cute when you're jealous" I said. Why did I just say that. Face palm. Magnus smiled and sat down beside me, he picked up his little cat and put him on the ground. He held my hands.

"You never told me about him. What he did to you" He said and moved his thumb back and forth on the side of my hand.

"Wasn't important" I shrugged. I just didn't want him to worry, or think I was weak. I kept it from Jace the first few months, claiming I fell over and the hockey thing was an accident. But eventually he found out, so did Mom and Dad, I guess it was my fault me moved.

"Of course it is blue eyes, its your life. And I want to know everything about it" Magnus said and raised my hands to his lips and kissed them. I blushed and failed to hide my smile.

"Come on. Movie time" I said trying to cover up my happiness.

"Okay then" Magnus chuckled.

Once I heard he had never seen Narnia I had to make him watch it. We tried to get comfy and somehow my head ended up on his lap. Opps.

Half way through the film Magnus began stroking my hair. It felt nice. Id never been so comfy in my life. If I could have stayed that way forever, I would have.

"Oh look they all escaped the closet" Magnus grinned at the end. "Isnt it inspiring Alec! Four children all left the closet! Yay!" He added. I had a feeling this was not about Narnia anymore.

"Magnus..." I sighed and sat up. I turned to look at him and frowned. "You know I can't just now. Its to soon" I told him. My parents weren't really the understanding type, and I was too scared of them to come out so soon. I wanted to, I really did.

"I know, Alec. But...aren't you happy" Magnus huffed and stood up.

"Of course I am! I just dont want to ruin it!" I yelled and also stood up. I could tell this wasn't good. It all happened to fast. I thought he was fine.

"Alexander, im tired of hiding. I dont have time for games. I like you... I love you!" He yelled at me. When I imagined someone telling me that they loved me, I imagined a different situation. Not being yelled at.

"You love me?" I asked.

"Of course I love you, stupid boy. And im not going to hide it" Magnus told me.

"I-I l-love you t-too" I stuttered. It was true. I loved Magnus. There no point denying it. I love Magnus Bane. "I just can't tell everyone yet" I said. "You said you were fine with it" I moaned, sounding like a five year old.

"I was, Alexander. But love isn't something to be ashamed of" Magnus told me and through his hands in the air. It wasn't that I was ashamed of Magnus, it was society that made me ashamed of myself.

"Im not ashamed!" I growled and threw my hands throw my hair. Magnus took a step forward and placed his hand on my cheek.

"Then tell people" He told me. A single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I cant" I choked, my voice breaking, tears begging to be let out.

"Then leave" Magnus growled and violently rubbed away his tear. He turned his back on me.

"Magnus" I squeaked.

"Go, Alec" He said. Not Alexander. Alec.

I turned and ran. Tears streaming down my face, I ran to my car.

One minute you feel like your on the top of the world.

And then you're falling.

And you can't survive the fall.

* * *

**Um...**

**shit.**

**Please dont kill me. I'll fix the problem guys! Just keep reading, I will mend thing motha fudging ship!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry bout that guys! But Malec is never over! !**

* * *

I was surprised to make it home alive, with the way I was driving. I was little upset I did too. Everything was gone. The reason I was so happy these past weeks. Gone. Over. All because I was a stupid closet gay. All because I wouldn't admit my love for Magnus to the world.

There was no cars in the drive, Jace and Izzy must still be out, Mom and Dad must have taken Max somewhere. It was just me and my depression. I stormed in not bothering to lock the door. Murdering burglars come on in, I couldn't care less.

I ran into my room and fell upon my bed. I broke. Screaming, crying, throwing things. I was broken without Magnus. It wasn't even like I was before, alone. It was knowing I could have something, but to messed up and scared to take it. It was like I was sky-diving, I could jump and make it safely to the ground, with a great buzz and excitement, or I could jump and land wrongly, or smash into a rock… and die. I realised something. Right in the moment I realised I needed Magnus Bane like I needed air. I needed him to function, to be happy, to live. So why had I gave him up? He told me he loved me, and I told him I couldn't tell my parents.

I loved Magnus. I really did. Yes, I was aware of the fact we were teenagers, and I had only known him a few weeks…but I loved Magnus Bane. I had read and watched love all my life, and now I was lucky enough to have love, and I let it pass me by. I was stupid. I was careless. I was nothing.

I couldn't tell you how long I lay there. Just thinking of his eyes, his hair, his sparkles. It seemed a life time, the pain and misery of the beautiful boy that I had let go. The door shut and someone screamed up the stairs.

"Anyone in!" I heard Jace yell. I couldn't yell back. I didn't have the strength to yell back. "Alec, bro. I see your car!" Jace laughed and made his way up the stairs. I should probably get up, try to look happy, hide. But I just lay there. Face down on my bed. The door opened. "Wow bro. It's like nine o'clock. Not bed time yet" Jace chuckled and punched my shoulder. I still didn't move. Jace rolled me over and I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Leave me alone" I begged and tried to move away from him. I didn't want to be seen like this. I was supposed to be the big brother, the responsible, strong one.

"Alec? What's wrong" Jace said and sat on the side of my bed, refusing to leave me alone. He sat there for a few minutes, but I wasn't answering. "Should I get Isabelle? I'll get Isabelle" Jace said, realising I wasn't going to talk to him. He was my best friend, my brother. But he wouldn't understand.

A few minutes later Izzy ran into my room. "Oh Ally cat, what's wrong!" She squealed and sat beside me. I turned to face her, silent tears running down my face.

"It's over Iz. I-I ruined it" I choked. Izzy wrapped her around me and shushed me.

"Alec, what happened" She asked me.

"He told me he loved me. And he was tired of hiding. And I… I said I couldn't. Come out of the closet. And then he told me to leave. It's over." I said, taking sharp intakes of breathes after each word.

"Okay, okay. Ally cat, breath. Calm down" Iz told me and patted my head. "He shouldn't of done that. He knows it's hard for you" Iz hissed. No she's got it wrong, it's not his fault. "I swear on the angel I'm going to kill him tomorrow" She snapped.

"No! Isabelle, don't!" I pleaded.

"Alec, he hurt you" Izzy said. Yes, he did. But I had hurt him more. He thought I was ashamed to love him, I wasn't I was ashamed of society. Most of all I was ashamed at myself for caring what people think.

"I hurt him too, Iz" I sniffled.

"Alec, how do you feel about Magnus?" She asked me and crossed her legs.

"I…I love him. Everything about him. He's not afraid to be different. His smile just lights up the room…and his eyes…I could just look at them all day. He's kind, he makes me laugh. When Im with him, the world just stops…nothing really matters if he's there. I feel more confident with him, like I can be myself" I drifted off, forgetting Izzy was here.

"Alec, I've been with tons of guys. And I mean _tons_. I've never felt anything even close to that, ever. That, my dead sweet brother, is love. And love doesn't give up easily. You love each other. And it's not over Alec. Not by a long shot" Isabelle told me and wiped my tear away.

"But…he said" I mumbled.

"It's not over, until Isabelle Lightwood says its over. Now come on, dry your tears big brother, we're going for ice-cream!" Iz grinned and grabbed my hands.

Not over. I could still get him back.

I was going to win Magnus Bane back.

But I had no clue how.

* * *

**My laptops broke...again. So chapters wont be updated as fast. Sorry this ones quite small but it had to end like dis! :)**

**Thanks for reading, mangos and glitter for you all!**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey guys this is Magnus' point of view**

* * *

Alec had his head on my lap and I was softly stroking his hair. Things were going great between us. This was the longest I'd ever been with someone. Usually after a few days I get bored, they start to annoy me so I end it. But with Alexander…I could never get bored of him. I just want to see him every minute of every day.

He was growing more confidence in himself. I could see it. He was allow me to be near him more in public. I told him I was okay with the hiding but…I just want to be able to walk hand in hand with my boyfriend. To show him off proudly to the world screaming "Hey, this is something Magnus Bane didn't mess up!" I don't even think it was about the people in school, or random people. Alexander was scared of his parents. I didn't know his parents well enough to be sure but they didn't seem that bad, they were away a lot, sure, but they cared about their son. His mother would understand at least, I wasn't too sure about his father. But he would gain more than he would lose by coming out of the closet. I just had to make him see that. I needed to give him a little push.

"Oh look they all escaped the closet" I grinned at the end. "Isn't it inspiring Alec! Four children all left the closet! Yay!" I added, Alec's face changed as he realised what I was talking about.

"Magnus..." He sighed and sat up. He turned his head around to me "You know I can't just now. It's too soon" He told me. It wasn't to soon. It had been over a month! It seemed like it was yesterday but it was a month. He should be ready by now.

"I know, Alec. But...aren't you happy" I huffed and stood up.

"Of course I am! I just dont want to ruin it!" Alec yelled and also stood up. This was turning into a fight, something I didn't want to have with my blue eyed boy. But it had to happen, he needed a push.

"Alexander, im tired of hiding. I dont have time for games. I like you... I love you!" I yelled at him. I had hoped for a better way of admitting my love for him, but he needed to know.

"You love me?" he asked. Alexander is one beautiful funny, adorable boy. But man he is dumb. Could he not see my undying love for him!

"Of course I love you, stupid boy. And im not going to hide it" I told him.

"I-I l-love you t-too" He stuttered, adorably. I was afraid he wouldn't say it back. When he did my heart fluttered a bit. "I just can't tell everyone yet" he added, making the fluttering stop. "You said you were fine with it" he moaned.

"I was, Alexander. But love isn't something to be ashamed of" I said and threw my hands throw my hair, for once not caring about the spikes.

"Im not ashamed!" Alec growled. I took one step forward and placed a hand on his cheek, and stared into those blue eyes that I fell for.

"Then tell people" I suggeseted, a single tear escaping my eye.

"I cant" Alec chocked.

"Then leave" I growled and viciously rubbed away the escaping tears. I turned my back on him, refusing to be seen like this.

"Magnus" he squeaked. I hadn't ment it to go this far…

"Go, Alec" He said. I hear him run out and slam the door.

I thought he needed a little push.

That was not a little push, Magnus

That was a giant push. In front of a bus.

* * *

**short but fastly updated sooo**

**yay**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, so there's two p.o.v for this story, Izzy and Jace. Just to sort of clear some crap up. So enjoy ;)**

* * *

Izzy P.O.V

I knew this was a bad idea. I had heard stories of Magnus Bane. Free wheeling bi-sexual as he likes to be called. He broke a different heart every week. And I had allowed my brother to fall for him, I mean I could tell Magnus liked him, loved him even, but old habits are hard to change, Magnus Bane was still a player. I would know all about it really, I had been a heart breaker, not because I wanted to, or because I thought it was fun, but its better to break hearts than have your heart broken. I don't allow myself to love and now…now I found this wonderful sweet, nerdy boy who I could finally fall for and I find myself… resistant. Simon Lewis and I were complicated, we were going out, but technically we weren't. For the last two weeks I had been meeting up with Simon, a couple of times with either Magnus and Alec or Clary and Jace. We had kissed a few times, but it still wasn't official. I could tell Simon was different from the other boys I had been with, I didn't have to worry about my heart being played with, but I still couldn't fully give my heart away. They're was things stopping me, I didn't trust love. Not after I found out what happened between my parents.

I looked across to my brother who was sniffling and playing around with his ice-cream. He had never gave his heart away like he did to Magnus, mostly because the only relationship he ever had before Magnus was with a girl, and well you can see how well that turned out. I watch both my brothers give their hearts away, they don't even realise what can happen. Hearts are breakable and when you get over a broken heart your still not the same person you were before. I had learned the hard way that if you give your heart away too fast, it will break.

Alec shoved some ice-cream into his mouth, daydreaming, probably about a certain sparkly player. Us Lightwoods, we had bad luck with love.

* * *

Jace P.O.V

I wasn't supposed to know, but hell, no one can keep a secret from the sexy, deceiving ninja that is Jace Wayland-Lightwood. My brother, my best friend, had kept a secret from me. He had been dating Magnus Bane for a god dammit month without telling me. I had my suspicions after Magnus' party, I mean really after being hit on by a guy a straight boys reaction would not be to smile, or to have a drink with them. I had also sort of known before, he had only ever had one girlfriend, and girls practically threw themselves at him, im not gay but I know Alec's a good looking guy, he could of got mostly any girl he wanted, but he didn't. He was either gay or just really not interested in dating.

But anyway, I knew the whole story. I knew why Alec was upset, why Izzy took him out of the house to have their little chat. Magnus Bane had broken my brother's heart. And no way in hell was he getting away with it. So that brings me to Magnus Banes house.

"WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT" Magnus screamed when I knocked on the door. Oh he wasn't in a good mood, too bad, I'm here to make it worse.

"It's me. Jace. Open up" I ordered and kicked the door for good measure. Magnus did what he was told, of course because I'm extremely threatening with my good looks and strength.

"What do you want Jace" Magnus sighed as he opened the door. I pushed my way into his house. He looked a mess. Magnus' house had never been completely clean, he was a teenage boy living himself of course it would be messy, but woah. There was random books on the floor, looking like they had been thrown off the bookshelf beside it. There was bed sheets lying on the floor, and a unopened bottle of vodka beside it. Magnus himself looked messy. His hair was unspiked and dangling beside his head, his eyeliner wasn't fully off and could be seen on his cheek, like he had cried it off.

"You love my brother, don't you?" I blurted out. Magnus was a wreck, he wouldn't be like this if he didn't care about Alec. Magnus tilted his head like he wasn't expecting that sort of question. "I know things. People can't hide anything from me. Now answer the question before I punch you, like I originally wanted to do" I told him.

"Id rather you punched me actually" He said and sat down on his sofa. He stared at the bottle of vodka, as if wondering if it was a good idea or not. So I made up his mind for him and picked it up, and put it in his cupboards.

"Answer my question Magnus" I ordered.

"Yes. I love your brother, okay. But it doesn't matter. He doesn't want to be seen with me, so why should I bother. Plus he's still hung up on you for whatever reason I don't know" Magnus rushed out, making me choke. Alec? Hung up on me? His brother? That seems unlikely. "Oh, I see your face. Yes, Alexander likes you. More than he could ever like me. That's why I had to do it, Jace" He sighed. No, no. If Alec actually liked me, he wouldn't be eating ice-cream most likely crying on Izzy. Im not going to lie, or say Alec had never liked me, I mean I am incredibly sexy and amazing, but he doesn't anymore, he loves Magnus.

"No way, Magnus. If he didn't like you would he of been in his bed, looking dead, crying over you?" I ask, and I saw something on Magnus' face, hope. "He's out with Izzy, drowning his sorrows in ice-cream, does that sound like he likes me? Or if he did, that he still does?" I continued. "He loves you. I know my brother" I nodded.

"You really think so?" Magnus sniffed. He was being strong, when I knew all he wanted to do was cry.

"I really do" I told Magnus. He rubbed violently at his eyes and nose.

"I…I messed up, though" He admitted, hanging his head like a little kid who stole the last cookie.

"It's not over" I said and made my way to the door. "Win him back. I know you can" I said and opened the door. Just before I left I told Magnus. "I know my brother. Alec loves you" And the door shut.

I was going to help out a little, because I know these too were made for each other.

When I got back home Alec and Iz were back. They were watching some girly movie, that I was 60% sure Isabelle picked out.

"Hey, bro. I need to speak with you. C'mere" I said and walked out into the kitchen. Alec followed me and closed the door behind him. He looked better, his eyes were blood shocked and red but at least he had stopped crying.

"What?" Alec asked and leaned against the door.

"I know, Alec. About you and Magnus" I told him. He froze. I still had trouble placing the fact he never told me. I was supposed to be his best friend. I guess I wasn't a good friend if he didn't trust me enough. That was going to have to change. I was going to make Alec trust me again, by solving his problem with Magnus. Alec closed his eyes for a few seconds before opening the door and attempting to leave. I grabbed his arm, pulled him in and stood in front of the door so he couldn't leave.

"Leave me alone, Jace" Alec growled. If he really wanted to he could of pushed me out of the way, he doesn't like to show it but he _is_ stronger than me. I like to show of my strength, Alec prefers to catch people off guard, people underestimate him, its sort of the way he likes it. And it's a pretty good strategy.

"Magnus says it's because you're hung up on me. Is that true?" I asked.

There was a moment of utter silence. Then Alec gave a despairing howl of horror and put his hands up to cover his face. "I am going to kill Magnus. Kill him dead."

"Don't. He cares about you. He really does. I believe that," I told him. "Look. I don't want to push you into anything, but do you maybe want to —"

"Call Magnus? Look, that's a dead end, I know you're trying to be helpful, but —"

"—kiss me?" I finished.

Alec's eyes widened and he grabbed the wall like he was going to fall down. "WHAT? What? What?" He echoed.

"One what would do." I shrugged. "I think it might help." I said, honestly.

Alec looked at me with something like horror. "You don't mean that."

"Why wouldn't I mean it?" I asked, scrunching my face up and shrugging.

"Because you're the straightest person I know. Possibly the straightest person in the world." Alec said, pronouncing ever letter and throwing his hands about in the air.

"Exactly," I said, and leaned forward, and kissed Alec on the mouth.

The kiss lasted approximately four seconds before Alec pulled forcefully away, throwing his hands up as if to ward me off from coming at him again. He looked as if he were about to throw up. "My god" he said. "Don't ever do that again."

"Oh yeah?" I grinned, almost feeling self-conscious about my kissing skills. "That bad?"

"Like kissing my brother," Alec gagged with a look of horror in his eyes.

"I thought you might feel that way." I said and opened the door. "Also, I'm hoping we can just gloss over all the irony here in what you just said." I said and patter his shoulder.

"We can gloss over whatever you want to," Alec said and shrugged my arm off his shoulder. "Just don't kiss me again" He ordered.

"I won't. But you have to talk to Magnus" I told him. He sighed, like he'd heard it a million times which he probably has, spending the day with Isabelle.

"Jace, as much as I want to. I cant. Its…over" Alec gulped, like he had trouble admitting to it. I could see in his eyes, he did love Magnus. As much as Magnus loved him, which is a lot. And I could see those two were meant for each other. I was going to have to play cupid, and get these two crazy kids together again.

"I went to see him" I told Alec. He dropped his mouth and stared at me. "He's a mess, Alec. He really does love you, and I know you love him" I said.

"He wanted me to come out of the closet, and I couldn't. Yes I love him, but I didn't think I was ready" He sighed. That was wrong of Magnus, I know our parents, and I know why Alec would be hesitant to come out of the closet.

"Alec, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do" I told him. "Im sure if you go talk to him, he'll understand" I nodded.

"He won't. And I'm done talking now" Alec mumbled and walked straight out of the door and into the living room, where Iz asked what was happening.

"People keeping secrets, is whats happening. And its got to stop" I said as I walked in. Izzy looked at Alec, her eyes asking if the secret was the one she was thinking.

"Yes, Iz. Jace knows" Alec mumbled whilst pretending to concentrate on the movie.

"Oh…" Was all Iz said. And there was nothing more on that topic. I stood at the door for about five minutes, in silence, before making my way into my bedroom.

They were both being stupid. Do they not realise how important they are to have found love?

Well, you know what they say.

To love is to destroy. And to be loved, is to be the one destroyed.

* * *

**There was part of that Cassie wrote, the Alec and Jace kiss, I tried to change it a bit but some of it was hers so yeah.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and there will probably be another chapter tonight soo... check it out ! :p**

**Laters, Shadowhunters 3 (:**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's really short, but oh well. Tis an important chapter.**

* * *

Alec P.O.V

"Come on guys, best be going" I said to Iz and Jace as I dumped my coffee in the sink. Jace gave me a half smile, slapped my back and made his way to the car. He had been extra nice to me after he found out about Magnus and I. I realised last night that I had only thought I had a crush on Jace because it meant I had never had to commit to anything. Liking Jace meant I never had to come out of the closet. But now everything was changing, and I can actually commit, but I've messed my chances up now. I knew what I had to do. If I come out of the closet, will Magnus be happy? Will he take me back? Jace said that Magnus loved me, but did he love me enough to put up with me? To deal with all of my flaws. One can only hope.

"Alec, are you okay?" Isabelle mumbled, brining me out of my thoughts. She had been a very good sister to me yesterday, and every day really, she listened to me and talked to me and constantly told me everything would work out, even if she didn't believe it herself it really helped.

"Yes, Izzy. I'm fine. Come on, let's go" I slung my arm around her shoulder and guided her to the car. I wasn't fine, not really. I was going to have to pretend everything was the same, pretend I was and always have been just Magnus' friend.

Just as we got to school the bell went. I gave a wave goodbye to Izzy and Jace and made my way to art. Clary wasn't in today, neither was her Mom. So we just watched a movie with a substitute teacher for the whole class, in silence. After Art I double checked my time table and made my way to my most hated subject. P.E. I didn't have any friends in the class, and I hated sport. Not interlay true, I did like sport, just not in a class full of people.

After getting changed into my kit and making my way into the gym, I saw a new student in the class. And my heart stopped. I was going to die.

"Hey, fag" Sebastian Verlack punched my arm. It hurt, man it did, but I didn't give him the satisfaction of showing it. Just rolled my eyes and tried to walk away. He kicked my leg and tripped me to the ground. My breath caught as my back hit hard of the ground, but I didn't scream, that's what he wanted. Sebastian placed his foot over my neck and pressed down, cutting of my breath. I didn't show him it hurt, didn't beg for him to stop, because he'd just laugh. "You're a disgrace, Lightwood. I hope you know that" He spat at me. I did the only thing I could think of and grabbed his foot, pulled and tripped him up. I jumped up and quickly walked into the gym, with the safety of teachers. Sebastian followed shortly behind me and glared daggers at me as we lined up for basketball.

Strangely enough, I got picked third for a team, probably because of my height. Sebastian was, obviously, on the other team.

The whole game consisted of, me shooting a few goals, getting high fives and pats on the back, and Sebastian accusing me of cheating. I either, used contact, was out of line, double dribbled, or anything else he could think of. The teacher had told Sebastian to shut up and eventually told him to sit at the side and let someone else play.

After the game I was sweating, and panting and it took me longer than usual to get changed. The school bell went and everyone left the changing room just as I was buttoning my shirt. There was only me and three boys on the other side of the changing room.

Sebastian Verlack and his two followers walked around and stood infront of me. I should of known. This was not going to end well.

"Haven't you realised yet, Alexander. You don't fight me back. Or it wont end well" Sebastian said, referring to when I tripped him up. Like I was going to just lie down and take it, yeah right.

"You must be pretty threatened by me, huh Jonathan? If you have to have your two little followers to help you out" I shrugged and buttoned my top button of my shirt. Sebastian growled at the use of his real name.

"Oh, i'm going to have fun ripping you to pieces, fag" Sebastian clicked his fingers and his two followers grabbed one of my arms each and held me up. I flicked my head up trying to get the hair out of my eyes as Sebastian walked closer. He stood in front of me for approximately three seconds before full force punching me in the stomach. This time I couldn't help but cry out. He punched me in the face and I tried my best to not scream. My eyes teared up at the pain but I was content in keeping the tears in. "Oh come on, Alexander. Scream a little for me" Sebastian whispered in my ear. I done the only thing I could think of and head butted him. I heard a crack and when I looked up I saw his nose was bleeding. "Bastard" He whinged and pinched his nose. His two followers tripped me up and kicked my sides. I couldn't keep my screams to myself. They kicked my sides and after Sebastian had finished nursing his broken nose he joined in and punched my stomach. "You're disgusting. You and that glitter freak" He hissed. Something sparked in me, when he talked about Magnus.

"Oh yeah, Verlack? As least I didn't get it on with my sister" I spat at him. In my old school there was rumours going around that Jonathan Morgenstern hooked up with his sister. He had attack every kid who spread the rumours, but at one point admitted it by say 'she's not my real sister' and then everyone had heard of him. I guess that's another reason he changed his name. So he wouldn't be known as the 'sister banger' in more than one school.

"You prick!" He hissed and kicked my head. "You. Don't. Talk. To. Me. Like. That" He screamed, taking a breath with every kick. I could hear a buzzing noise in my ear by this point. "Come on boys. He's finished" Sebastian sneered and made his way out of the changing room.

I crawled my way up on the bench and rested my head on the wall, concentrating on just breathing.

One breath

Two breath.

Maybe I should, yknow. Sleep. Sleep seems good.

NO! Alec, don't sleep, I told myself. Maybe I had concussion. Seems reasonable with the amount of times I was kicked in the head.

I was drifting off as the boys changing room door was opened.

"Stay out there, it's for boys only!" I heard a voice yell and walk in. I was hidden at the back of the changing room. I couldn't see who it was. The voice was familiar though.

"Alec, man. You in here?" It was Jace.

"Over here" I wanted to shout, but it was barely a whisper.

"I think I heard something" Another voice said, that I recognised as Magnus Bane. Jace and Magnus ran behind the benches and dividers to find me. Magnus held a hand to his mouth and froze, looking at me, I must be a mess. Jace ran to help me.

It's okay. I've been found. And for the second time since I met Magnus Bane. I fell into darkness.

* * *

**wooaah. I'm really sorry. Really I am.**

**I'm just very evil aren't I?**

**Apologies.**

**So there should be an update either tomorrow or the next day, so look out!(;**

**Lots of love, nephilim!(;**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay im fully aware of how crap this chapter is. Sorry.**

* * *

I've been unconscious before, and let me tell you something, it's not good to wake up from. Your head hurts like a bitch, you've got tingling in your body. But something was different this time. I felt, happy. Excited. Hyper. A.K.A drugged.

"Woah. It's all black" I said, referring to my eyesight.

"ALEC?" A voice screamed and arms where thrown round my neck. I opened my eyes. Bad idea. The whole room was white. The whole room was a glowing white light.

"That's my name don't wear it out" I slurred and pulled away from the person. It was my dear sister Isabelle. She was crying. "Don't cry baby sister" I frowned and grabbed her hands. "What made you upset?" I asked, I'd kill whoever hurt my little sister.

"Alec. Im upset because you lost consciousness" She told me with a raised eyebrow. "Are you…okay?" She asked.

"Perfecly fine, Isabelle dear. Very happy" I grinned.

"You're drugged" She told me with a sudden smile. "Jace will be back. He just went to get us food" Iz told me.

"That's good. Im a little…" I yawned and lay down. "Tired" My eyes smalled shut. Here comes the darkness.

"You probably can't hear me right now. You also probably don't want to either. I was…an asshole" A voice spoke to me. The voice was soft, and un-doubtfully Magnus Bane. He was wrong, both times, I can hear him, and I want to. I want to hear him all the time. "I shouldn't of pushed you, I know that know. You're brother and sister and going to get your parents in case you were wondering" I wasn't "Izzy was a mess, you know, she thinks its her fault you blacked out the second time, she said she should of called the nurse. Simons with her, trying to calm her down. Everyone's worried. Aline, Helen, Clary and Maia were crying a river when we carried you out of the changing room, girls are pretty emotional aren't they. They care about you Alec. Even Jordan and Simon were tearing up. I know you think you're not important, but you are. So much. Everyone loves you" Two hands enclosed around my right hand. "I don't know whats wrong with me" He laughed. It was a beautiful sound. "I can get over people in five minutes. But not you. I need your strength blue eyes. I can't stop thinking about you" He said and caught his breath. He was silent for a while, I could hear him breathing funny like he was crying. I wasn't sure if I could open my eyes. I want to see him. I try to open my eyes but the lights to bright. Almost blinding. I closed my eyes immediately over again. "You got into my heart, Alexander Lightwood. You really did. Aku Cinta Kamu" He whisperd. I couldn't help it. I opened my eyes and resisted the urge to close them eventually the whiteness dimmed down. I looked over at Magnus who was staring out our clasped hands. He had no makeup on and his eyes…were green. Not cat eyes. He had a simple blue jumper on with black jeans on. No glitter anywhere. He was so… un-Magnusy.

"What does that mean?" I whispered and gripped onto his hands. His head shot straight up and he attacked me. He pressed his lips against mine and I was so shocked I gasped, letting Magnus' tongue enter my mouth. I gripped the back of his head and made a pleased sound in the back of my throat. After Magnus had finished exploring my mouth he pressed his forehead against mine.

"It means I love you" He whispered to me and planted another kiss on my lips. "And I can't live without you. I know I messed up, but I can fix it…please" His voice broke and tears began to run down his eyes. I had never thought I would have this much impact on someone's life, never mind Magnus Bane. I put my hands on both of Magnus' face and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Tell you what, if I survive this, I'll introduce you to my parents" I said casually, with a shrug of the shoulders. Magnus smiled and wrapped his hands around my neck, placing his head on my shoulder and breathing in.

"Deal" He whispered and the door opened. Magnus moved away from me and sat on his on his seat so fast he almost fell backwards. It was Jace, Isabelle, Maia and Clary.

"You're awake!" Maia grinned. Clary gave me a small wave and smiled, which I returned.

"I need to tell the nurse!" Izzy yelled and ran out of the room. Maia ran after her, yelling 'don't run in a hospital' as she chased her. My crazy friends. I just had to smile.

"Glad you're back, bro" Jace rubbed his eyes and walked over to sit on the chair the other side of me. He grabbed my hand, it was so different from when Magnus had done it. "Don't you ever scare us like that" He ordered, quite fiercely before letting go. Clary stood behind him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, Alec" She whispered as she looked at me. I only know realised that I had a tube in my nose, connected to a big machine. Wow, I must look like crap.

"Hi, Clary" I smiled.

Jace gave Magnus a look, almost like a glare. I turned round to Magnus, nodded and held out my hand to him. He looked shocked, shocked I reach for his hand when there was people here, but once I nodded again he moved his chair right beside my bed and held my hand. Barely a minute later Izzy ran in with the nurse behind her and a puffed out Maia behind them. The nurse gave me a smile and walked over to the bed.

"How are you feeling?" She asked as she focused on the machine with the tubes connected to my nose. I looked over at Magnus as I told her I was feeling great.

"Well, this is new" Maia said nodding to Magnus and I.

"Not new, just not hidden" I told her. Magnus grinned and rubbed his thumb against my hand.

"I knew it!" Maia yelled throwing her hands in the air. "Thanks for telling me, so-called-friends" She pouted.

"Oh yeah? Who kept their relationship with Jordan a secret for a month" Magnus shot back at her, smiling.

"Who gave Alec a hickey" Maia said smugly. Oh for crying out loud did everyone know that! I groaned.

"Nice friends you've got here" The nurse smiled at me.

They really were. I had never fit in. I was always an outsider, a loner. But not now. I had a fantastic boyfriend, and a group of friends that make me laugh.

I had finally fit in.

* * *

**Short. Spelling mistakes (probably) and very very bad.**

**Well, shit.**

**Anyway, its not done yet, at least two more chapters to go guys.**

**I'm also going to write another one, but maybe not for a while.**

**Thank you so much for those who have read this from the start.**

**Really, thank you**

**LOVE YOU STRANGER!**


End file.
